1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stands for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers, are equipped with stands to support the electronic devices on a desktop or tabletop. However, many stands are not adjustable. For example, the stand folds out to a single predetermined inclined angle with respect to the electronic device. Therefore the viewing angle of the electronic device for different users cannot be conveniently changed.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.